


Idiots In Love

by Mswriter07



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Now You See Me 1 & 2, Porn With Plot, Timelines are slightly fudged to fit the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 13:45:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15002138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: While taking down people and companies, our heroes realize that they are in love.





	Idiots In Love

**Author's Note:**

> This really just started as mostly smut and then plot worked its way in. I hope you all enjoy. R&R, let me know what you think. This is unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine. Hope it's still readable.

After the Horsemen were released from the Las Vegas FBI building, Alma Dray Interpol Agent, looked over at Dylan before she spoke, “I know we don’t know each other, but what was that between you and Daniel Atlas? It looked like he was testing you.”

Dylan looked up from picking at his fingernails and said, “He’s an arrogant magician. Of course he’s going to test us. He wants us to think he’s the smartest man in the room.”

“That is a possibility but I also saw how you looked at him.” Alma uncrossed her arms and said, “Figure out which side you’re on.”

“You’re questioning my allegiance?” Dylan asked as he pushed off the wall.

“No. Just be careful.” Alma said as she opened the door to the interrogation room.

“Will do.” Dylan followed behind her and they stepped out of the building.

That night Dylan pulled into a driveway to a house he knew was kept safe by the Eye and opened the front door. He noticed food on the table and the sound of cards being shuffled. He went through the foyer and saw Daniel sitting at his place at the table and he grinned when he saw Dylan. “How did it go after we left?”

“Alma thinks something’s going on between us.” Dylan said.

“Well we are sleeping together when we’re in the same cities.”

“She told me to pick a side.”

“We have that taken care of so why don’t we eat and get to funner activities.”

“Is sex all you think about?” Dylan smirked.

“And magic.” Daniel smiled.

“You’re hopeless.” Dylan said as he picked up his fork to dig into the chicken dinner Daniel made.

They ate in silence and when plates were cleared, Daniel put them in the sink to be washed later. He’d normally wash them immediately but he’d rather be in bed with Dylan while they had time. Daniel came out of the kitchen and found Dylan with his tie, dress shirt, and undershirt all draped over his chair.

“I figured I’d speed things along.” Then Dylan nodded towards the kitchen and asked, 

“Not washing the plates?”

“I’ll wash ‘em in the morning. Sex first.” Daniel replied as he unbuttoned his own shirt and tossed it across the dining chair nearest himself. He worked his belt out of his belt loops and then he felt a change in his balance where he was pushed into the wall. Dylan pressed their mouths together in a sloppy kiss and worked Daniel’s pants apart - the younger man moaned when Dylan shoved his hand down his underwear. 

“Already hard for me.” Dylan hummed against Daniel’s neck.

“It’s been awhile.” Daniel said as he thrust into Dylan’s hot fist.

“Bed. Come on.” Dylan said as he reluctantly pulled away from Daniel’s body.

“You know how to wind a guy up.” Daniel pouted as he shucked his shoes, pants, and underwear off into a pile.

“I only wind you up. Makes for really hot sex.”

“You only have to walk into a room I’m in but I don’t think the other horsemen would like that show.” Daniel said.

“You know where the bed is, right?” Dylan asked.

Daniel raised his eyebrow and he walked down the hall. Dylan pushed his own pants and underwear off as he enjoyed the view of Daniel’s ass. Dylan was surprised when he ran into Daniel a few years previous and found himself attracted to him. Men were never really on his sexual radar but between Daniel’s intelligence, attitude, and talent for magic they created an arrangement if they felt like it that they’d meet up for no strings attached sex. 

He walked down the hall and found Daniel spread across the bed with his hands behind his head. “Took you long enough.” Daniel said as he moved one of his hands down to his erection.

Dylan stared at Daniel’s hand moving slowly over his erection and they locked eyes. Daniel smirked and Dylan moved quickly so that he could cover Daniel’s body and he caught Daniel’s mouth again in a deep kiss. “You’re beautiful Danny.” Dylan said as he moved his kisses down Daniel’s throat and collarbone.

Daniel chuckled and asked, “You say that to all of your casual partners?”

Dylan shook his head and asked, “Where’s the lube?”

“Nightstand.” Daniel said.

Dylan rolled off of Daniel and Daniel scrambled to the top of the bed while Dylan got the bottle out. Dylan laid to the side of Daniel and he opened the bottle before he coated his fingers. He leaned over and kissed Daniel as he moved his hand moved to Daniel’s entrance. He prepped Daniel as he teased kisses and sucking on Daniel’s bottom lip. He slid behind Daniel as he wanted to try something different.

“What are you doing?” Daniel asked as Dylan got comfortable.

“I think you’ll like it and I can explore the back of your neck and shoulders.”

“You’re so romantic.” Daniel said sarcastically.

Dylan slicked his cock and as he pressed against Daniel’s entrance he gripped Daniel’s hip. When he slid in to the hilt, he asked while catching his breath, “Are you catching feels for me?” He pumped his hips and moaned against the shoulders of his lover.

Daniel canted his hips and said, “Fuck you.” 

Dylan wrapped his free arm around Daniel’s chest and he thrust harder against Daniel’s body. “I think I’m the one fucking you.”

“You seem sentimental tonight. Do I have to worry about feelings?” 

“No. Fuck you’re so tight.” Dylan moaned as he snapped his hips.

Daniel wrapped his hand around his cock and he groaned. Dylan moved his hand from the hip to Daniel’s balls, while Daniel stroked himself. The soft press of Dylan’s finger to his perineum and massage to his sack - Daniel let out a shout. Dylan braced his knee against the bed over Daniel’s thighs and pumped his hips harder and faster while he licked and kissed at Daniel’s neck and shoulders. 

“More….more….fuck!” Daniel kept his hand tight around his dick and let Dylan’s thrusts push his dick through his fist. He arched his back and he spurted his orgasm over his hand, stomach, and the blanket.

Dylan propped himself on his hand and pounded into Daniel as Daniel shuddered and pulsed around Dylan. “Good….fuck….tight.” He panted.

“Come on Dylan.” Daniel cried out as Dylan slammed into his prostate over and over again. 

“Almost….fuck!”

“Let me turn over.” Daniel said. As much as Dylan didn’t want to stop he stopped reluctantly and rolled over onto his back with his dick throbbing between his legs. Daniel turned over onto his back and tugged Dylan back on top of his body. “That was good but I know you well enough to know how to get you to come quickly.” He kissed him deeply and Dylan pushed back inside Daniel’s body.

Legs were wrapped around his waist and Dylan thrust against Daniel’s body and he picked up his pace. He placed a few messy kisses against Daniel’s lips and then he stiffened as he filled Daniel with his orgasm. “Fucking hell.” Dylan panted as he ran his fingers through Daniel’s sweaty hair.

Daniel gave him a lopsided grin and said, “I told you I knew you.”

“We do know each other. Now why don’t we get some sleep.” Dylan said as he got comfortable next to Daniel. Daniel worked the blanket out from under them and covered them up. “The blanket will need to be washed.” 

“Morning.” Daniel murmured as he curled around Dylan and put his head against Dylan’s chest.

Dylan wrapped an arm around Daniel’s waist and carded his fingers through his hair so he could see Daniel’s face. “Good night Danny.”

“Good night.”

Over at the Aria, Merritt asked, “Where did Danny disappear to? He was at the FBI building and then he wasn’t.”

Henley looked up from the book she was reading and replied, “He disappears on the occasion. He seems more amicable when he gets back so I don’t question it.”

“He does have control issues.” Merritt said.

“But if he comes back not being an immediate asshole, then let him do what he does.” Jack said.

“Does he have a girlfriend we don’t know about?”

“He doesn’t do relationships. He’s a one night stand person.” Henley laughed.

“Sounds about right.” Merritt replied.

The next morning at the safe house, Dylan was woken up by a hot mouth around his dick. It took him a few moments to get with the proceedings but he gripped at Daniel’s hair and moaned loudly. He thrust his hips off the bed and Daniel moaned around his dick. “Fuck Danny. More.” Daniel sucked harder and pressed two fingers against his ass and Dylan moaned louder. Daniel eased his two slick fingers passed the initial muscle ring and he pressed in until his fingertips brushed Dylan’s prostate. “Holy fuck!”

Daniel swallowed Dylan’s orgasm and moved back up to kiss him senseless. Dylan still panting pressed several soft kisses against Daniel’s mouth before Daniel took control. “You like that wake up call?” Daniel grinned.

“I’ve missed that wake up call.” Dylan said as he cupped Daniel’s cheek. 

“How much sooner can we have sex?” Daniel asked as he propped his head on his hand.

“What time is it?”

“Six-thirty.”

“If we can be done by 7:30, then finish prepping me and after we’ll get breakfast.” 

Daniel got to work and slid inside as he twisted his fingers into the blanket beneath them. He arched his back and picked up his speed and Dylan gripped at Daniel’s back. The two rode out the pleasure and Daniel slammed back into Dylan as his orgasm exploded. Daniel collapsed on top of Dylan and realized that Dylan had come a second time. Dylan held Daniel close even though they were messy with come and sweat. Daniel murmured against Dylan’s chest and while Dylan didn’t understand what he said he stroked Daniel’s back and kissed the top of his head. 

“Let’s go clean up and throw the bedding in the washer.” Dylan said.

“Don’t want to move.” Daniel mumbled.

“Come on baby. Shower and back to the plan so that we can get this finished.”

“Stupid plans that need to stay on track.” Daniel said as he lifted his head and looked over Dylan’s features.

“Luckily for better or worse, we’ll be done in a couple of weeks at most.”

“Can’t wait.” Then Daniel reluctantly climbed out of bed and tugged the dirty blanket off so he could put it in the washer before they showered. He walked to the laundry room while Dylan got out of bed and started their shower water. He found Dylan under the hot spray when he pulled the curtain back on the tub. He stepped in behind him and found some shampoo. Putting some in his hand, he turned Dylan around started to wash his hair. 

The two washed each other and shared a few kisses before they got dressed in clean clothes and Daniel washed up the dinner plates while Dylan switched out the blanket to the dryer. He straightened the dining room up as well and put their suits in his dry cleaning bag. He would have to talk to Daniel after all of this was over about maybe doing something more long-term as they were already domestic when they were together for their rendezvous meetings. He shook his head - Daniel was only here for the sex they had - he’d have to get over himself. 

Daniel came into the dining room and saw Dylan standing with their shirts in his hand and staring off into space. “What are you thinking about? Not already regretting me fucking you, are you?”

Dylan jumped and said, “No, no. The sex and the blowjob were amazing this morning. I was just thinking of other things. Nothing important.”

Daniel watched as Dylan put their shirts in his bag and he said, “Okay. Just if you’re thinking of a plan change or something, you know where I’m at.”

“I do Danny.” Dylan quirked a one sided smile.

The two finished cleaning up and Dylan dropped Daniel a couple of blocks from the hotel. Before Daniel could get out of the car, Dylan pulled him in for a quick kiss. “Stay safe. I’ll call when I can but get the others to New Orleans and setup for that show.”

“Okay. Be careful yourself.”

“I will.” Dylan kissed Daniel again and he said, “See you soon.”

“Soon.” Daniel slipped out of the car and disappeared into the crowd. 

Daniel went back to the Aria and up to the Horsemen’s suite. He slid his keycard through the slot and pushed the door open. The others were lounging around and looked up when Daniel walked in. 

Merritt sat up and asked, “And where did Danny boy disappear to last night or should I say afternoon?”

“I was meeting up with someone.”

“So the stick up your ass is gone?” Henley asked.

“Not quite.” Daniel smirked. “We have a lot of work to do.”

“Damn. It was worth a shot.” Jack said. He stood up though when something caught his eye. He went over to where Daniel was standing and moved his sweater to the side and said, “Is that a hickey or beard burn? Or both?”

“You slept with a guy Danny-boy? I would not have pegged you as gay.” Merritt said.

Daniel swatted Jack's hand away and said, “It's an open secret that I'm not picky. Henley knows this.”

“But we didn't.” Merritt said.

“Prudent information for when you drag your one night stands through here.” Jack said.

“I haven't had a one night stand in a while.” Daniel said. 

“So beard burn guy is a relationship? This keeps getting more and more interesting.” Merritt grinned.

“No relationships, just casual.” Daniel gritted out as he tried to hide his blush.

“Danny's in love.” Henley singsonged. 

“It's not love. We have a great sexual relationship. We aren't compatible elsewhere.” Daniel said as he moved into the kitchen to find something for breakfast.

“You're a fount of information telling this morning.” Merritt chuckled as he came into the kitchen behind Daniel. 

“I'm telling you inconsequential things. Now get back to work.” Daniel said as he pulled out a bowl for some cereal. 

A few hours later the Four Horsemen were on a private jet owned by Arthur Tressler on their way to New Orleans. Daniel sat in the back of the jet with his phone out texting while his fellow magicians were laughing and talking about some aspects of their show in New Orleans. He had to readjust himself in his seat a couple of times - Dylan was being an ass but this was them.

After Daniel squirmed in his seat some more he stood and turned to go down the galley to go to the bathroom. He hoped his sweater hid his problem and he went quickly down the aisle. He kept texting and ignored the shouts at him as he knocked their elbows off their chairs or when he knocked Merritt’s hat off. He locked himself in the bathroom and leaned against the wall. 

He worked his pants apart and sent Dylan a text that next they seen each other that he was in trouble. Daniel put his phone down and he bit his lip to keep the noises down as he brought himself off. He grabbed some toilet paper and cleaned himself off and washed his hands after he tucked himself back in. He sent Dylan one more text before he put his phone in his pocket. He went back to his chair quickly and ignored everyone.

Henley came to the back of the plane and sat across from Daniel and whispered, “What is going on?”

“Nothing.”

“Well considering you locked yourself in the bathroom for ten minutes and I know the noises you make, someone has you riled up. Does this have to do with who you were with last night?”

“Henley leave it alone. We have a show to do when we get to New Orleans.”

“Well these are crazy times, if you feel the need to sneak off come find me.” Henley said.

“I thought you said I was ‘Mr. Three Minutes’?” Daniel said with a wave of his hand.

“Whoever you're with must not think so.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence but I'm good.”

Daniel scowled as he went back to fiddling with his phone.

“Offer still stands.” Henley said as she stood up.

Daniel caught Henley’s wrist and nudged her into the seat next to his and asked, “Since we’ve went our own ways, do you miss me or do you need new ammo for your insults?”

“Daniel do you think so little of me?”

“No. It’s the other way around. You think so little of me to offer sexual favors so I ‘don’t have to go it alone’ in the future. I told you I’m fine and we’re better off not going back down that road.”

Henley pulled her wrist from Daniel’s loose grip and said, “Fine. Good luck not turning into a teenage boy.”

“I’ve always been a teenage boy to you.” Daniel smirked.

Henley rolled her eyes and went back to the front area of the plane. She sat down in a huff and Merritt asked, “What happened? You guys looked like you were having an intense conversation.”

“I was just trying to help Danny out but he seems to have everything under control.”

“You mean that his control issues are what brought this tiff about? That’s not unusual from what I’ve seen.” Merritt continued.

“Well it’s more his lack of control that brought about the tiff.”

Merritt grinned and said, “Oh oh….I see. Because he’s been texting with boytoy and you’re jealous that he’s not paying attention to us. For one boytoy wins if he can put up with Daniel’s antics day in and day out.”

“And whoever is holding Daniel’s attention must be super special. He’s not even got his cards out.” Jack said.

“I can hear you guys. You’re not being subtle at all.” Daniel said as he pitched his voice loud enough for the others to hear.

“And neither are you Danny. Did you have fun in the bathroom?” Henley snapped.

“It was a great time. I lasted longer than three minutes.” Daniel said. He really just wanted the whole plan to be done and over with so that he and Dylan could have a few minutes of peace, just the two of them on a beach or in a city somewhere.

Across the country in Las Vegas, Dylan was in his hotel room undressed as he was texting Daniel and when Daniel told him he had shut himself in the airplane bathroom because of their texts and that Dylan would be in trouble next time they saw each other. He had laughed and sent Daniel a text with a symbol for handcuffs and a church emoticon before he set his phone down and joined his lover in their sexting activities. He would definitely make it up to Daniel when they saw each other next.

The next day, the FBI and Alma Dray for Interpol were in New Orleans. As they worked to find where the Horsemen were, Alma said, “Dylan you seem distracted. What's on your mind?”

“Nothing, just thinking about where the Horsemen could be hiding.”

“That is not all you are thinking about. I am still trying to figure out the connection between you and Atlas.”

“I never met him until we interrogated him.” Dylan said.

“I know you are lying and I will figure it out.” Alma replied.

Dylan just shook his head and shot a text off to Daniel to meet him after the show. He and Alma went about their investigation in the city while they waited for the show to start. Eight p.m. sharp Dylan and Alma were sitting in the theater with a perfect view of the show - Dylan wanted to see perfection in the making with this show. 

While Dylan watched the stage and kept his eyes trained on Daniel, Alma watched him. She was going to figure out what made Dylan Rhodes tick and figure out why he was playing a bumbling agent when he seemed to know everyone’s moves before they did. She let out a soft sigh and went back to watching the show and found they were working on draining Tressler’s bank account giving it to the audience members. 

A couple of hours later after the initial chase through the streets of New Orleans, Dylan went to the apartment he had stashed away and found Daniel there with pizza takeout and a six pack of beer. “I figured food would be needed.” 

Dylan shut and locked the door and went over to the kitchen counter that Daniel was leaning against and pulled him into a quick but deep kiss. “You know a way to a man’s heart. I’m starving.”

“I’m glad I remembered food then.” Daniel said and he kissed Dylan’s bearded cheek.

He handed Dylan a paper plate with two slices of pepperoni and green bell peppers and opened one of the beer bottles. “My hero.” Dylan said as he held his plate. Daniel set the bottle on the counter in front of Dylan and Dylan set his plate next to it. He kept his free hand on Daniel’s hip while he ate his food and drank a couple of beers while Daniel did the same except he’d brush his fingers over Dylan’s arm or hand as he reached for things and opened beers. 

After they ate and drank their fill, Daniel pulled Dylan against him and kissed his mouth. “Not wasting anymore time.” Daniel whispered against Dylan’s mouth.

“That’s good. I don’t want to either.” 

“Bed?”

“Oh Jesus, yes please.” Dylan moaned as Daniel kissed along his neck.

A few hours later, the two men laid tangled together and Daniel had his head resting on Dylan’s chest while Dylan carded his fingers through his hair. “You asleep?” Dylan asked quietly.

“No.” Daniel replied through a yawn.

“Good I wanted to talk to you about something.”

“What is it?” Daniel asked as raised his head to look at his lover.

“Well I was thinking that when all of this is done that maybe you’d like to visit a few houses in a few countries.” 

“Houses? Safe houses for all of the Horsemen?”

“The Eye can provide the others with housing. I was, sorta thinking, that….maybe they could be for us.” Dylan said quietly.

“Sharing a house? Houses? You are asking me to move in with you, right?”

“I think I am. I know we said this was casual but it doesn’t feel casual. Am I wrong?” Dylan asked as he bit his bottom lip.

“I think I’m in agreement. I have been missing you when we can’t spend time together.” Daniel admitted as he buried his face against his lover’s neck.

“We are both idiots.” Dylan chuckled. “I wanted to ask you in Vegas but I convinced myself that you just wanted the sex.”

“The last two years when we’ve been together, we’ve been rather domestic with us cooking dinner and laundry and having incredibly hot sex.” Daniel said as he snuggled into Dylan’s arms. 

“That we have been. That’s what got me thinking about all of this and us.”

“The other Horsemen will be surprised. Henley offered sexual favors on the plane after I masturbated into the mile high club thanks to your texts. I cut her down to size though as she just wanted to find more things to use to insult me again.” He raised his eyes to look Dylan in the eye and continued, “Why did you have to bring her into all of this?”

“She’s the best at what she does. After this is done we can move her to another group and I can find someone else that won’t treat you like you’re a little boy.” Dylan soothed.

“Thank you.” He said as he got comfortable again resting on Dylan’s chest.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t realize she was going to bring up your guys’ past.”

“Don’t apologize. I didn’t even know she would do that.”

“Okay. Enough deep talk for the night. Let’s get some sleep and I’ll wake you when it’s time to leave for your flight to New York City. I have to stay in town for a couple of days and play fumbling agent some more so you guys have time to prep everything for the show.”

“I’ll miss you.”

“I will too.” Daniel got comfortable again and Dylan stroked his back as he fell asleep. Dylan stayed up for a few minutes more just thinking about the kind of life they were creating together. He kept himself curled around Daniel as he fell into a restful sleep. 

Several hours later, Dylan woke up to his phone ringing, and he grabbed it off the nightstand. “Rhodes here.”

“Where are you at? Everybody is looking for you.” Alma yelled.

Dylan pulled his phone away from his ear and he glanced at Daniel and found that he was blinking owlishly up at him. He put the phone back to his ear and said, “I’ll meet you at the control van in an hour.”

“Sooner would be better.” Alma said sternly and hung her phone up.

Dylan closed his phone and gave Daniel a good morning kiss. “That would be your cue to go catch that plane.”

“So close to being done. Then we’re taking a vacation right?”

“A long and beautiful vacation.” 

Daniel stretched next to him and leaned over Dylan and gave him a few kisses before he climbed out of bed and gathered his clothes up. Dylan groaned from the bed and Daniel shook his ass a little. “Would you like to join me in the shower?”

“It has to be quick.” Dylan said as he got out of bed and walked over to Daniel’s bent form and gripped his hips. Daniel stood up and pressed himself against Dylan.

“Quick?” 

Dylan planted kisses along Daniel’s neck and mumbled, “Shower then plane.” While still keeping up with the kisses along Daniel’s neck and shoulders Dylan walked them towards the ensuite bathroom and to the shower stall. Daniel set the water temperature and started the shower. Dylan paused long enough to say, “Hold the shower bar.”

Daniel gripped the bar and bent at his waist and he heard Dylan let out a low whistle. “Like what you see?” Daniel asked as he looked over his shoulder.

“I always like what I see whether you’re clothed or naked.” Dylan replied as he ran his hands over Daniel’s hips to his ass. He pressed his thumbs against his lover’s hole and felt that he was still a little slick from last night’s activities.

“Fuck me Dylan. I want to feel you when I move over the next two days.”

“Oh Jesus.”

“We’re insatiable.” Daniel moaned as he felt Dylan stretch him and then pushed himself in one thrust. “Fuck!” Dylan wrapped his arm around Daniel’s waist and pulled him up flush back to chest and he rolled his hips. Daniel grabbed onto Dylan’s hip and squeezed as Dylan picked up his pace. “Right there baby.” Daniel panted. 

Dylan kept up the pace and mouthed at Daniel’s back and shoulders. “Fuck Danny.”

“Harder.” Daniel said as he put his palms against the shower wall to brace himself.

“Shit.” After few more thrusts Dylan stilled against Daniel’s back and filled him with his orgasm.

He reached around for Daniel’s dick and found him still hard. He turned Daniel around and eased to his knees. The water sluiced against their skin but they didn’t care as Dylan lapped at Daniel’s dick and sucked the head into his mouth. He knew Daniel was close so he stroked the bottom half with his hand and continued to hollow his cheeks as he sucked. Daniel had one hand tangled in Dylan’s hair and other on the back of his neck holding him in place. Daniel’s body stilled as he felt his orgasm start and Dylan didn’t let it go to waste. 

Daniel helped him off the shower floor and Daniel cupped his cheeks and pulled Dylan into a gentle kiss. “I think we will definitely need to look at houses for ourselves. Don’t need the others to tease us with our sex life.”

“That is a wonderful idea.” Dylan grinned. “But for now we need to get clean and you have a plane to catch.”

“Okay.” They showered and kept their hands to themselves and dressed in comfortable clothing before they separated at the front door after another kiss. 

When Dylan made it to the transport van, Alma confronted him. “Where have you been Dylan? We have been trying to find you and look for the Horsemen at the same time.” She smacked his arm and frowned at him. 

“I thought I had a lead so I checked it out before I came out here.”

“Don’t give me that. We are going to talk later.” Alma said sternly.

“We don’t have to talk later.” Dylan grumbled.

Alma arched her eyebrow and said, “We will be. You won’t be doing any disappearing acts tonight.”

“I don’t plan on it.” Dylan replied.

“You are being very difficult.” Once Alma walked off Dylan couldn’t help the small smile on his face with her reaction. 

That evening Dylan settled in the living room with a small amount of scotch in a glass and his files spread out on the table. Alma sat across from him with a glass of wine and asked, “You and Atlas are partners? That's why you and him sparred the way you did in Las Vegas.”

Dylan glanced at her and said, “We're not partners.”

“I wasn't talking about that, although we'll get back to that. I was talking about being together as bed partners.”

“I haven't had sex with him.” Dylan stated.

“Then you should. The tension between you is very thick. It looked like you had a handcuff kink in the interrogation room.” 

“So you want me to find him and fuck his brains out?” Dylan asked bluntly. 

“Or the other way around. You do have a stick up your bum.” 

Dylan arched his brow and said, “You're enjoying yourself. Why are you supportive about a fugitive and an FBI agent getting together?”

“You looked alive when you were talking to him even with your egos exploding.” Alma laughed. 

“Why aren’t you arresting me?” Dylan asked as he took a sip of his scotch.

“Because I do not have absolute proof about anything that’s been said.” 

“Well then.” Dylan grinned as he poured another finger of scotch.

“Good thing you didn’t say anything.” Alma said and she stood back up to go to her room.

When she left, Dylan pulled his phone out and sent a text to Danny outlining his conversation with Alma. He wondered about what Daniel would think of Alma. His phone buzzed a minute later and he read Daniel’s response and let out a chuckle.

“Change your pin number. I don’t want to know anything.” Alma said from her room.

Dylan changed his pin on his phone and worked out his secondary security level so that Alma couldn’t get into his phone. Daniel would congratulate him on his use of the numbers and questions needed to get through to his main screen. Dylan went back to reading through some of his files and working out the next bits of his plans before he sent Daniel a couple of texts to ensure their success. 

New York went off without a hitch and Dylan couldn’t have been happier. Daniel kept up appearances about not knowing who Dylan was but they had already made their plans for a private celebration later on. Dylan shook all of their hands like it was the first time he had met all of them when he turned around to go back to the carousel he knew the other magicians would follow behind him.

On the carousel, Daniel found the two of them a private nook and kissed Dylan deeply. Dylan wrapped his arms around Daniel’s neck as he returned the kisses and Daniel gripped at Dylan’s hips. They continued to make out while the ride kept spinning and Dylan moved his kisses down Daniel’s neck and Daniel panted against Dylan’s shoulder.

He nuzzled his jaw and nipped along his bearded jawline. Dylan pulled away gently and whispered, “We have time. Let’s go find the others and go to the safe house.”

“Is our room sound-proofed?” Daniel whispered.

“I don’t think so but I can find us another place to go.”

“Jesus. Let’s go so we can get off this ride and get to other things.”

“We’ll get there.” Dylan said as he stroked Daniel’s cheek. “I think I, we, need to talk to other three about the Eye….”

Daniel lowered his voice and said, “You’ll move Henley right? And we’ll find our other fourth for the stage together?”

“We can do that but let’s celebrate the win for now.”

“I want to fuck you tonight.” Daniel said.

Dylan grinned, “Looking forward to it.” 

The two came out of their hidden nook and looped around to the other side of the carousel where the other three were sitting in a sleigh style seating arrangement. When Dylan and Daniel reappeared, Merritt looked the two over, and said, “What fun did you two get up to just now?”

Daniel glanced at Dylan but they ignored the question and Dylan said, “You’ve all made it into the Eye. We’ll lay low for awhile so everything can die down and then we’ll be given another assignment.”

“Avoiding the elephant in the corner, I see.” Merritt grinned.

“Do you have a safe house for us to go to while we wait?” Jack asked as he figured a carousel wasn’t the place to confront the two men on their disheveled appearance.

“Yeah.” Dylan reached around Daniel and pressed a button on the pole next to them and the ride started slowing down. 

“Since you two seem so cozy, are you a part of the Eye too Daniel?” Merritt asked.

“I knew of a few lower level things but this was my audition too so I could prove to them I’m worth their time.” Daniel replied as he left the ride behind Dylan knowing the others would follow them.

“Is that why you disappeared after shows and interrogations et cetera?” Henley asked as she caught up with Daniel and tugged his sleeve.

Daniel pulled his sleeve free of her fingers and said, “No it’s not because of that.” He caught up with Dylan and fell into step beside him. 

Henley looked back at Jack and Merritt and they shrugged. They had suspicions that Daniel and Dylan were together but they weren’t going to go immediately for their throats about keeping this secret. They liked Henley but they also knew that she was trying to sabotage Daniel’s self worth. They ignored her and took in how close and comfortable Daniel and Dylan were next to each other.

“Where’s this safe house located?” Merritt asked over the top of Henley’s head.

“Brooklyn.” Daniel replied.

“That’s cool.” Jack said.

“How do you know where the safe house is Danny?” Henley asked.

“Because I do Henley.” Daniel retorted.

Henley felt the sting and backed off until she could figure out what was going on with Daniel. 

Inside the taxi van Dylan slid into the seat next to Daniel and the others piled in around them. Dylan gave the Brooklyn address to the cabbie and they took off into the night. In the dark of the van, Dylan gripped Daniel’s knee and moved his hand to where Daniel had his fingers between them and laced them together discreetly. Daniel squeezed his hand and Dylan relaxed.

At the brownstone in Brooklyn, Dylan said, “The back bedroom on this floor is mine but the rest of you take your pick on rooms. There’s enough for everyone.” 

“How many bedrooms are there? This is at least three stories.” Henley asked.

“Six bedrooms. Mine’s down here next to my office, the rest of them are on the two floors above this.”

“So we can pick any of them for ourselves?” Jack asked as he joined Henley as she looked up the staircase.

“That’s the thought with the amount of bedrooms present.” Dylan said as he waved them off to pick. He really just wanted a few minutes of privacy with Daniel. After everyone but Daniel moved upstairs, Dylan said, “Follow me.”

“Ahead of you.” Daniel said as he went across the living room to the hall and their shared room.

Dylan met him at their door and pushed Daniel against it before he pulled Daniel into a sweet but deep kiss. The two shared a few more kisses until Daniel was able to grasp at the doorknob and open the door. The two stumbled inside and Dylan kicked the door shut as he grabbed the lapels of Daniel’s jacket. “Danny….please?” Dylan asked between trading kisses and air.

“I got you. Get out of your clothes and I’ll join you on the bed.” Daniel whispered against his throat.

They took a few steps away from each other and undressed quickly before Dylan followed Daniel’s instructions. He laid in the middle of their bed and looked at Daniel undressing and he still couldn’t believe that they were basically lifelong partners -- nothing casual had happened the last two years of their relationship, strictly the two of them. As he saw Danny crawl up the bed to where he was laid out he let out a whimper.

“Baby, shhh.” Daniel whispered. He placed a chaste kiss to Dylan’s lips before he reached for the side table and opened the drawer. He grabbed the slippery bottle and dropped it next to Dylan’s hip. He ran his hand over Dylan’s thigh to his knee and he eased it into a bent position. He kissed Dylan again before he opened the lube and tipped it over in his palm. He pushed himself flush with his lover and Dylan canted his hips to push them closer. 

Daniel moved his slick fingers between Dylan’s legs and rubbed around his opening and pressed behind his ball sac gently as he thrust against the V of Dylan’s thighs. “Stop teasing and fuck me.” Dylan panted as he wrapped his arms around Daniel’s waist.

Daniel grinned and said, “Pushy.” He kissed Dylan again and sucked on his tongue as he pressed two fingers inside and Dylan moaned in the back of his throat. He pushed against Daniel’s talented fingers and said, “Fuck Danny.” Daniel kissed the tip of his nose as he slipped his fingers free and coated his dick in lube. He pushed himself inside in one swift thrust.

Dylan wrapped his legs around Daniel’s thighs and curled himself closer to Daniel. Daniel picked up his pace and placed kisses along Dylan’s collarbone and neck. Having his lover curled around him caused Daniel to shiver and thrust harder. With himself wrapped around Daniel, Dylan rolled them so Daniel was on his back and braced on his knees he met Daniel’s thrusts. Daniel ran his hands over Dylan’s chest and pinched his nipples before he pulled Dylan down so he could kiss him as Dylan rode him.

Daniel reached between them and with slick fingers he grabbed Dylan’s thick cock and started to stroke him. Dylan rested his head against Daniel’s shoulder and slowed down as Daniel worked him to orgasm. Daniel rolled his hips slowly as he kept his hand going and gripped at Dylan’s hip. Dylan couldn’t help the whimpers and moans as he could feel his orgasm curling in his lower back and he stiffened as he felt himself come all over Daniel’s hand and their stomachs.

They kissed and Daniel rolled them back so he was over Dylan and he pushed against Dylan’s hips a few more times as he filled Dylan with his orgasm. They kissed as they came back down to earth and finally Daniel moved to the side of Dylan. “I think we need to shower.” Dylan chuckled.

“In a few minutes.” Daniel said as he stroked Dylan’s cheek and beard and leaned in to kiss him again. 

Dylan leaned over and he kept the kiss going as he let his hand stroke over Daniel’s shoulder and side. The kisses turned lazy and when they needed to catch their breath, Dylan pulled away and said, “Let’s shower now.”

“Okay. The others are probably outside the door by now wondering where we disappeared to.”

“We’ll be alright.” Dylan replied as he kissed Daniel’s shoulder before he climbed out of bed. He looked back at the bed and held his hand out and Daniel took it.

After they showered and dressed in casual clothes, they left the room and found the others retreating down the hall into the living room and kitchen area. When they entered Dylan asked, “Did you guys like what you heard?”

Henley ignored the question and looked pointedly at Daniel as she said, “So he’s who you’ve been fucking and sneaking off to see?”

“I’m not going to tolerate you disrespecting my partner this way. He chose you against my advice.” Daniel laced his fingers with Dylan’s and he continued, “And the comments on the plane about my sex life and relationship ability are going to end as well. We won’t tolerate the derogatory behavior either.”

Henley’s eyes widened and she said, “You know all of that was done in fun.”

“However you justify it, go ahead, but you’re going to stop the jabs and disrespect.” Daniel said as he glared at Henley. 

Dylan squeezed Daniel’s hand and he said, “Let’s go to the kitchen and get some food. We worked up an appetite.”

“That we did. We couldn’t have done that in three minutes.” Daniel spat as he walked behind Dylan to the kitchen as he looked over at Henley.

In the kitchen, Dylan pinned Daniel against the sink and said quietly, “I think she has the point now. Let’s eat and get some rest because I have to get back to my day job.” 

“Okay. I’ll keep things civil with her.” Daniel said as he wrapped his arms around Dylan’s shoulders and he kissed his mouth a few times before Dylan caught his mouth and sucked on his bottom lip.

He pulled away and said, “Let’s eat and sleep. The day is definitely catching up with me especially after the sex we just had. I think I’ll let you fuck me more often.”

Dylan quirked a grin and Daniel felt his jaw drop. He got himself together again and said, “Can I move now?”

Dylan moved back and went to the fridge to see what could be made quickly. Daniel followed behind him and rested his hand against his lower back while he murmured simple food ideas against Dylan’s bearded cheek. Dylan settled on making a couple of sandwiches and Daniel helped. When they were done they took their plates back to the master suite and closed the door.

Out in the living room, Merritt looked at Henley and said, “You could have been nicer about all of this. I can understand why they couldn't outright tell us they were screwing each other but you making jabs at Daniel on the plane and trying to emasculate him for his prowess was just stupid.”

Jack chimed in and said, “Yeah. He and Dylan are happy. Plus, I don't think they knew how serious they were about each other.”

Henley frowned at her fellow Horsemen and asked, “How long have they been fucking?”

“Not sure but I think we'll find out soon enough.” Merritt said.

“Are you going to apologize to Daniel?” Jack asked. 

Henley crossed her arms and huffed before she said, “I don’t know.”

Merritt’s eyes narrowed at her callous response and said, “He’s done nothing wrong. Just because he doesn't want to get into your pants doesn't mean you have to be a bitch to him day in and day out.”

Henley stood up and huffed. “I’ll think about it.” Then she went upstairs to the room she picked on the other side of the house away from apparently Dylan and Daniel’s room and office suite on the first floor.

When Henley stormed off Jack asked, “How did we get through these tasks?”

“By a miracle of sorts. Daniel held everything together and while he and Dylan couldn’t explain everything to us, like their relationship, we got through it okay. I don’t think Henley will be here too much longer though. She’d be detrimental to future jobs we pull off if she’s going to keep goading Daniel and by proxy Dylan.”

“I think you’re right.” Jack said as he pulled out a deck of cards and started to shuffle and cut the cards.

“For now we’re taking a breather it looks like except Dylan because he does have a day job so I say we make some food and get as much sleep as we can so that we’re ready when they come to us with the next set of plans.” Merritt said as he stood and went into the kitchen.

A few days later, Dylan and Daniel landed in Paris for the weekend as Dylan wanted Daniel to meet Alma personally and not as an Interpol agent. They made it to the River Sienne and found Alma flipping through a french newspaper on one of the benches. Dylan approached with Daniel behind him and that got Alma’s attention. She looked up from the paper and saw Dylan holding Daniel’s hand and she let a small smile appear before she said, “Bonjour.”

“Bonjour.” Dylan said.

Daniel just kept his eyes on Dylan and their surroundings just in case Alma couldn’t be trusted so he didn’t greet her. 

“To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?” Alma asked.

“You were right. Everything was connected. I was plotting and planning for two and half decades before I ran into Daniel a few years ago and brought him in on my plans. We did everything by the book.”

“I know you have. And you’re still not saying anything. I hope you two can find some peace together.”

That surprised Daniel and he got out a quick thank you. Dylan squeezed his fingers and said, “She’s known since I interrogated you. She was kind enough to not have me say anything. I just wanted you to meet her without the cuffs being on.”

“Nice to meet you Ms. Dray.” Daniel said although he didn’t extend his hand.

She didn’t expect anything less from him so she said, “Nice to meet you too J. Daniel Atlas.”

“Just Daniel.” Daniel said.

“Well Daniel and I have a few loose ends to tie up but you have my number so call any time.”

“I will. Have a good time here in Paris.”

“We plan on it.” Dylan replied as he looked over Daniel fondly.

Epilogue

On the way to the Macau River, Merritt asked, “What the hell just happened back there?”

“Dylan fucked the plan up and now we have to go and make sure he doesn’t die.” Daniel said through gritted teeth. 

“Well if you guys didn’t have a lovers spat three days ago this wouldn’t have happened.” Lula shouted over the motorbikes’ noise.

“Well I’m sorry if real life happens. If it wasn’t for basic mistakes done on all of our parts, we wouldn’t be in this situation. Now if you don’t mind we need to get to the river before they drop that safe so I can get to Dylan.” Daniel snapped.

Jack wanted to say something but he knew Daniel was right. They had slacked off with the Octa show and now they were paying the price - Daniel most of all. 

They all skidded to stop at the shipyard and saw Lionel Shrike’s safe dangling over the middle of the river and then the release into the river depths. Daniel was off his bike in no time and as soon as the water settled on the surface he dove in not thinking of anything but Dylan. The other three watched as he swam to the middle and then dove under the water. They hoped he could find Dylan in the muddy and murky water.

A few minutes later, Daniel appeared along with Dylan passed out in his arms. He pulled Dylan to shore and Jack and Merritt helped them out of the water. Daniel looked at Dylan and gave his chest a good thump before Dylan rolled to his side and coughed up the water from his lungs. When Dylan could breathe without dealing with water at the same time, he glanced at his fellow Horsemen and when he gaze landed on Daniel who was soaked head to toe, he launched himself at him. His fists gripped at the lapels of Daniel’s ever present blazer and Dylan buried his face in Daniel’s chest. 

Daniel wrapped his arms around his lover and he pressed his cheek to the top of Dylan’s head. Dylan moved so they were making eye contact and he said, “Let’s not do that again ever. The whole time I thought of you and I didn’t want to leave you behind. I love you very much Danny.”

“I love you too Dylan. Now let’s go take care of this mess and we can finally go on vacation.”

“Married first, then honeymoon?” Dylan mumbled into Daniel’s shirt.  
“We can do that.” Daniel said as he carded his fingers through Dylan’s hair and kissed his curls.

Dylan jerked his head up. He searched Daniel’s face and he asked, “You’re sure? You heard me right?”

Daniel quirked his lips and said, “You proposed, I accepted. After we take care of Walter and Tressler then you’re going to get me a ring.”

“What if it doesn’t have to wait that long and I tell you I’ve had the ring for a few weeks. It’s in my FBI bag I take with me.”

“So you were waiting for the right time?” Daniel asked as he arched his eyebrow and stroked Dylan’s cheek.

“Rescuing me from near death seemed right. I don’t want to lose you.”

“Me neither.” Daniel said as he cupped Dylan’s face and pressed a gentle kiss against his damp lips.

“Awwww….that is so cute.” Lula said.

“Alright kids. Let’s go get the bad guys and then you can do whatever you want to do.” Merritt said as he stood back up from squatting on the balls of his feet.

The others stood and helped Daniel and Dylan off the ground so they could go back to the magic shop and work out the next portion of their plan to unveil Tressler and Mabry to the world.


End file.
